wootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Will N. Dowd
im not a mediawiki guy (moinmoin), but i'd like to help out. if there a way to make the wootoff product pages templated enough that the data for the templates is easily editable so the random idiot doesnt screw the whole page (like the last wootoff). I tried playing w/ templates a bit, but I'm not sure if its doing any good. AT least I got the checker page to look good, hehe :) are you planning on restricting edit access to registered users, or remaining anonymous? :I'll try to make everything as easy as possible to edit, and I plan to leave everything unprotected until it becomes apparent that we have a problem. --Will N. Dowd 14:12, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Need help? I am fan of Woot and a staff member at Wikia. I saw this wiki and thought it was a great idea. How is it going? -- BillK (talk) 23:15, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :I've been a bit busy lately so I haven't had much time to dedicate to this, so please, help out however you can. I think the main thing right now is to figure out how to make it easy for people to keep things updated during a wootoff. I was thinking something along the lines of :to keep it as clean as possible.--Will N. Dowd 21:01, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Dated Pages I've created a dated page, 16Nov2006 to begin archiving todays portion of the woot!-off. It would be nice to make sure to archive the main page to it at the end of today.--TinCanFury 14:36, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good. Maybe just move it to Woot-Off November 2006 or something like that? --Will N. Dowd 14:39, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::I'll leave that up to you. I don't know if you planned to track every day's woot! (with information the woot! blog doesn't keep track of), but if you do, I think this naming scheme would be a good way to do that, then you could do Woot-Off November 2006 as a redirect with a corresponding Woot-Off category?--TinCanFury 14:45, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Spam page Just thought I would make you aware of this spam page. --71.190.183.231 14:56, 21 August 2007 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC)